Dark Sapphire
by SapphireIceheartt
Summary: A darker version of Frozen Sapphire.
1. Chapter 1

Okay, no one said no for my poll, so here is the darker version of my story, Frozen Sapphire. Suggestions are appreciated. This is a side project, something to do when I am feeling sadistic or evil(which is about 37% of the time)

* * *

><p>The children were all asleep. The orphanage was silent. Toys were strewn about the floor, hazardous to anyone that wasn't paying attention.<p>

The deathknight was. He angrily sidestepped all of the wooden swords, colorful animals, and dolls. His instruction was to get the child without being noticed. It took all of his self-control and obedience to not kill every single child in the room. It wouldn't even be that hard. They were stupid, and the first dozen or so wouldn't even wake the others. Even then, none would scream for a while. And those that worked and lived at the orphanage would just think one was having a nightmare. The last nightmare they would ever have.

The deathknight cursed silently, imagining how much blood would cover the room if he were allowed to do things his way. Kill everything except the child, get it, and then just walk out.

There it was, in a cradle, sound asleep. It was a fat, ugly thing. A ghoul was prettier than the lump lying there. In its tiny arms was a teddy bear. The deathknight hated those things. Real bears were vicious, powerful killers. Teddy bears told children that bears were cute and cuddly. The deathknight would have loved to let loose a bear in the orphanage. If any somehow survived, they would be terrified of bears for the rest of their miserable lives. But if the deathknight had brought a bear, it might have killed the kid. And that would mean the death of the deathknight.

He picked up the baby, and scowled. It was soft, and mushy. He could crush it without a thought. This was going to be hard.

It opened its eyes and looked at the deathknight. Then, started crying.

The deathknight freaked out. What was he supposed to do? How did he stop the crying without crushing it?

Quickly, he snatched up the teddy bear, and gave it to the kid. It stopped, and clutched the bear happily. The child giggled, and kicked its feet.

"Stupid piece of meat. Why was I left with this job? Why couldn't Marwyn do this?"

He made his way out of the orphanage, the child being quiet. It had started chewing on the teddy bear, covering it in saliva.

Falric left the city, avoiding the guards. He went through the woods. The trees grew large overhead, obscuring the sky. It was warm, but the child obviously did not like it. She was making little noises, and looked unhappy. Falric gritted his teeth. Her skull was so tempting to crush.

A hooded figure showed up in the forest, standing next to a horse. The horse whinnied, and shied away from the approaching deathknight. The figure grabbed its reins, and kept it there.

"Do you have it?"

Falric nodded. "Yes. Just as she was described."

The figure took off his hood. It was a cultist, with dark robes and pale skin.

"Female? No one told me it was a girl! What am I supposed to do with that?" He said in disgust.

Falric scowled, and protectively clutched at the baby. "You should have paid attention. Are you refusing to raise it?

"Yes. Yes I am. I didn't sign up to raise some little bitch-"

Falric switched his hold on the baby to free one hand, and grabbed the cultist by the throat.

"Consider yourself no longer signed up then."

He choked the man as he struggled. He crushed the man's windpipe, and dropped the body. He scowled at the baby.

"You are just making everything difficult, aren't you?"

The baby giggled, and grabbed her own foot. Her bright blue eyes stared up at Falric, and she raised both hands up. Her fingers made grasping movements. Falric growled put her down on a rock. Then, he went at the horse. It reared in fright, but Falric grabbed the reins. When the horse was secure, if scared, Falric retrieved the baby. He climbed up onto the horse and jammed his heels into its sides, nearly breaking its ribs.

The horse ran off with the deathknight and the baby.

* * *

><p>The female cultists crowded around the cradle, talking and giggling. The little blue eyed girl watched them in confusion, her eyes spread wide. Falric leaned against the wall.<p>

They were in the student's quarters of Scholomance. Falric had been ordered to bring the child to the school. Darkmaster Gandling had been happy with it, and taken the child to the students. One, by the name of Nicci, had a young child already with her, and was raising her in the school. The head master had decided she was the perfect cultist for the job of raising the child.

She had yet been given a name. For the moment, the cultists just called her Princess. They loved her.

A human cultist just walked in, with young girl following her. The woman was not even twenty yet, with dark black hair, and pale skin like the rest of the human cultists. She came walking over to Falric.

"Uh, I was summoned."

"Yes...Who's the brat?" Falric snarled, pointing at the young girl who was glaring at him.

"Her name is Lily. Lily...Be nice or he will kill you."

The girl looked at Nicci defiantly. "He couldn't kill a rat."

Falric wordlessly left, striding toward a corner of the room. He picked something up, and returned. It was a rat, squirming in his grip. Falric squeezed it, and grabbed its neck. The rat screamed uselessly. He pulled, and there was a horrible noise. He ripped the rat's head straight off. Blood sprayed everywhere. Falric then handed the rat to the young girl. She looked horrified. He pat her on the head, the blood on his gloves staining her hair. He turned to Nicci.

"I have another girl for you to take care of, but this one is worth more than all of the cultists in this room combined. Got it?"

Nicci looked surprised. Falric took her arm, and pushed past the cultists to the cradle. He pointed at it.

"Can you raise this?"

Nicci leaned over, and the baby squealed. She raised her hands and whined. The woman picked up the girl, rocking it back and forth. The girl giggled, and sucked on her hand.

"Why is she important?"

"Because she is _His_ child."

"What...No. How is th...that possible?" Nicci stuttered. Falric turned and left. The young girl, Lily, looked at the baby jealously. Falric thought that was good. A little competition would be good for the brat. And the piece of meat needed to be tough.

Before the deathknight left, he looked back. Nicci seemed scared stiff, holding the child with the greatest care. If anything happened to their Master's child, Nicci would be punished worse than she could imagine. Death would be a kindness.


	2. Chapter 2

"Wake up, Princess!"

Sapphire opened her eyes and barely avoided being smacked. She jumped up. With a quick move, she snatched her knife up and slashed it toward the voice. Lily jerked back, snarling. She had her own knife, and tried to hit Sapphire. The younger girl tackled Lily, knocking both to the ground. The bed overturned at the movement, falling onto the girls.

Lily's blade slipped on Sapphire's cheek. Pain, and the feeling of the wet went over Sapphire's face. Both girls sat up, and pushed the bed away.

Lily smirked, and touched Sapphire's face. Pulling her fingers away, Sapphire saw them covered in blood.

"Ha! Got you. Be faster next time, Princess."

Sapphire frowned. "Couldn't you be nice once in a while?"

Lily sat up, and went over to her own bed. The two were allowed their own room together. Candles glowed throughout the room. The floor was bare, cold to the touch. Silky strands in the corners of the ceiling were homes to spiders. Sapphire had named them all, before Lily had smashed them. A small chest in the corner held both Sapphire and Lily's clothing. The only personal items Sapphire had was a broken mirror, the knife still clutched in her hand, and a rock.

Sapphire picked up her mirror, and looked into it. The blood ran down her face, onto her neck. It did not hurt bad, but the blood was quite a lot. Sapphire tried to wipe it on the collar of her shirt.

The door to the bedroom opened. Nicci came walking it. Her black hair was draped over her shoulder as she was reading a book. She had some breakfast on a plate for the girls in the other hand.

"Girls, I brought-" Nicci looked up and saw Sapphire's face. She dropped both the book and tray, crying out.

"What happened?" She demanded.

Sapphire had a hard time lying to Nicci. "Lily cut me."

The older girl snarled, and threw her knife at Sapphire. It missed her, but Sapphire cowered down.

"Lily, go get Deidra. Oh, Oh no. Not today! Why did you choose today to hurt Sapphire?"

Lily blinked. "What do you mean?"

"Go! Now!" Nicci snapped, her tone taking on a dangerous edge. The girl wisely backed away, and left the room.

Sapphire was staring blankly at Nicci. Tilting her head, Sapphire ignored Nicci tending to her cheek.

"What's today? Tomorrow is my birthday. Is it someone's birthday?"

Nicci bit her lip, and scrubbed the blood from Sapphire's face. "Not exactly...Your uncle Marwyn is coming today. He'll be...taking you away to meet someone very important."

"Ooh...Is it my father?"

Nicci recoiled back, mouth gaping. "Who told you about him?"

"Lily. She told me my father was the Lich King. Is that true?" Sapphire whispered. Sticking out her lip, Sapphire pouted. She did that whenever she wanted something.

Nicci put her arms around the girl's shoulder, and hugged her tightly. Clear droplets of something fell onto Sapphire's arm. She looked up, and saw Nicci was crying.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing, sweetheart. You will be fine."

* * *

><p>Sapphire was taken to Marwyn. The girl clutched Nicci's hand tightly.<p>

The deathknight was at the entrance of Scholomance, in the ruins of a old keep. Sapphire liked playing in the ruins, playing hide and seek with herself, or Lily when the older girl felt like it. Marwyn was leaning against a pillar, picking his fingernails with a knife. He looked up at the two girls approach.

"Ah! Sapphire, you little bitch. The Ravenian didn't eat you yet? That's a shame."

Sapphire suddenly bit her lip. She let go of Nicci's hand, and hid behind the woman's robes. Nicci sighed.

"Did you have to scare the child, Captain Marwyn?"

The deathknight shrugged. "I am sure He won't kill her. It won't benefit him in any way."

Sapphire leaned her head over to look at Marwyn. "Who won't kill me?"

The deathknight grinned evilly, and knelt down. Sapphire clutched at Nicci's robes. Her eyes were wide open and she expected Marwyn to scare her.

"Your father of course! Besides...If he does kill you, it will probably be quick. He was in a good mood last time I saw him."

Sapphire blinked. She slowly moved out from behind Nicci. She smiled.

"Daddy? Where is he? I want to meet him!"

Marwyn looked up at Nicci. "Well, She is willing. That's good. But Sapphire...Don't call him Daddy. That might get you a sword through your stomach."

Sapphire looked down at her stomach, and touched it. She thought swords were used to kill people.

"Wouldn't that hurt?"

Nicci suddenly pushed Sapphire over to Marwyn. The woman fled, sobbing. Sapphire frowned. She felt like her birthday was not going to be very nice.

* * *

><p>Sapphire looked up at the big castle. Marwyn called it a citadel, but Sapphire had read story books. The dark, pointed towers and huge walls showed Sapphire that it was castle. It was huge. Sapphire thought the spikes were a little scary, but not terrifying.<p>

Snow was drifting down in puffy flakes of white. It was extremely cold, worse than Sapphire had ever experienced. She was bundled up in three layers of clothing, and was still shivering. She couldn't even feel her toes or fingers.

Marwyn took her up a huge flight of stairs. The castle wasn't finished being built. Sapphire saw a lot of undead working on things. The girl was taken to a set of doors, which Marwyn opened. Sapphire wondered how nice it looked inside. The deathknight led her in.

Stark walls, plain floors, and high ceilings weren't what she expected. Everything looked cold and uninviting. Hooded cultists walked about, heads bowed. None spoke a word. Sapphire was feeling scared. She wished she had Nicci to hug her.

Marwyn wasn't perturbed. He took Sapphire through winding hallways. Then, to a room.

It wasn't a large room to Sapphire. Strange instruments were lined along the walls, and a strange table was set up in the middle. A man lay on it. Blood, more than Sapphire had ever seen, was dripping down to a drain in the floor. Sapphire stared at the pool of red. There was quite a lot.

Marwyn went over to a seat on the opposite side of the room. Another deathknight was sitting on it, if Sapphire had to judge from the armor.

"Master. I have brought your daughter. A gift from Scholomance."

When the Lich King stood up, Sapphire made an involuntary action. Warm liquid ran down her legs.

She was terrified. Her father wore the normally scary armor of a deathknight, with skulls and spikes on it. His face was hidden by a horrible helm that was even spikier than his castle. But that wasn't what terrified her.

His glowing blue eyes seemed to suck out her happiness. They replaced it with mind-numbing fear. It wracked her tiny body painfully. Before he could even speak, Sapphire's legs gave out. She collapsed, banging her head on the hard floor. Everything went dark.


	3. Chapter 3

When Sapphire woke up, she was attacked by something furry. It was licking her. She tried to open her eyes, but the pink tongue licked her all over. Sapphire moaned, and tried to push the thing away. There was a bark, and the thing put its tongue in the girl's mouth.

Sapphire shrieked, and pushed it hard. She sat up. Something hit the floor with a thunk and a yip.

The girl saw that she was in a tiny room, with nothing but a bed in it. She crawled over the edge of the bed, and looked at the floor.

A little grey dog was licking himself. It looked up at her with dead eyes, and barked.

"Hello!" Sapphire said with a smile. She reached down. The puppy growled, showing off tiny teeth. He didn't look that good. A bit of his spine rose up in a mat of fur. His tail was nothing but bones. When he stood up on two legs, Sapphire could see his insides draping out from a big hole in his stomach.

Sapphire picked him up, and planted him next to her on the bed. The puppy wagged his tail, and rubbed his head against her hand.

The dog woofed, and licked her furiously.

Suddenly, the door opened. Sapphire cried out, expecting her father. She grabbed the thin blanket that had been covering her, and cowered underneath it.

"Hey kid. It's just me!"

Sapphire looked out from under the blanket. Marwyn grinned at her.

The girl sat up, and then hugged the puppy that was vying for her attention. The dog licked her chin, and barked.

Marwyn sat down next to the girl. "Happy Birthday! You like the mutt? I had a cultist look for a dead dog for your birthday. Found this little guy from behind a mansion in Stormwind. I named him Rot."

Sapphire patted the dog on the head "Hello, Rot."

The dog licked its own nose, and sniffed Sapphire. He looked down at his exposed organs, and lowered his head. He started licking them. Marwyn grimaced.

"You might want to sew him up."

Sapphire nodded, feeling sick. She looked up at Marwyn.

"Uncle Mar...What happened yesterday?"

"Oh...You passed out. It was very amusing. Enough to make your father not kill you."

Sapphire curled up, and hugged her knees. "He scared me."

"That's okay. I'm surprised you didn't die from fear. That was rather impressive."

The girl frowned, and hugged Rot.

Marwyn stood up. He gestured to the bare room. "Well. This is your room now. I'll see if I can find you some furniture."

The deathknight went off, leaving the girl alone with her new dog. Rot woofed, and hopped off the bed. He ran off through the open door. Sapphire gasped.

"No! Rot, come back!"

She ran after him. The dog ran down a hallway, and barked like mad. Sapphire sprinted, and caught up with the puppy just as he was sniffing at the wall. When Sapphire got to him, she saw that it was not a wall. It was made of fabric. Rot pushed himself underneath the bottom, and disappeared. Sapphire quickly pushed it aside.

The girl looked around the room. Dark cloth hung on the walls. There was a mix of shapes carved into the floor. Sapphire looked at it curiously, but the barking of Rot caught her attention.

The dog was hopping at a dark, ornate chair. Sapphire approached him. Rot scratched at the chair, trying to get up onto it. Sapphire picked up the dog, and sat down on the chair. Sapphire was tiny on it, but she curled up and put Rot next to her. She rubbed the dog on his head, and noticed he only had one ear.

"Aw. Did you lose an ear, puppy?"

Rot whined, and laid his head down. His eyes were full of sadness. Sapphire pet him some more.

"Don't worry. I will see if I can find you a new one."

Rot lifted his head and tilted it. Then, he laid it back down, licking his muzzle.

Sapphire sat there for a long time. She felt so tired and hungry, but she didn't know a clue on where to find something to eat. Rot lifted his head, and growled.

The girl looked at him. "What's wrong Rot?"

When she followed the dog's gaze, Sapphire screamed and jumped off of the chair. Her father had entered silently in the room.

Sapphire grabbed Rot, and crawled behind the chair.

"Get out here, child," Her father's voice boomed. Sapphire cried out in fright, and squeezed Rot. The dog squirmed.

She leaned forward, looking past the throne. She saw heavy, metal boots. Sapphire whimpered, and retreated back behind the chair.

"Come here, or I will cut your throat."

Sapphire crawled out, and refused to look up. She approached the metal boots, and refused to look higher. Rot jumped out of her grip, and stood between her and her father. The puppy growled angrily, and barked.

Her father ignored the creature.

"My old friend Marwyn told me you were full of potential. I think he is an idiot."

Sapphire bit her lip.

"Stay out of my way, little rat, and I won't snap your spine. Now, get out of my throne room. And never sit there again."

Sapphire picked up Rot. She ran off, not paying attention to where she was going at all. Rot bit her, which caused her to drop him. The puppy ran off. The girl brushed away some of her tears, but they kept coming. Sapphire let herself be led by Rot.

Rot led her to a pair of double doors. He scratched at one, barking. Sapphire sat next to him, hugging herself. Her face was cold, with frozen tears on her face.

One of the doors opened, and a cultist woman came out. Her skin was paler than Nicci's, and she had tattoos on her neck and face. The woman scowled.

"Where did you come from, brat?"

Sapphire rubbed her eyes. "I'm Sapphire. My Daddy the Lich King told me to go away."

The response was instant. The woman gasped, and picked up Sapphire. Rot protested, and followed in after her.

There were ovens, and pantries in the room. Sapphire saw tables full of metal plates and cups. The cultist woman set her down on one of the tables. Sapphire nodded. Rot tried to hop onto the table, but it was too high for him.

"There you go, sweetheart. Are you hungry?" The woman asked. Sapphire nodded.

The woman went off to fix the girl something to eat. Sapphire looked down at Rot. The dog wagged his bony tail and twirled around. Sapphire smiled.


	4. Chapter 4

If any of you are interested...Extract of Dolphin has a Facebook page! I will be saying it again for the Frozen Nightmares update for those that don't read this story but read the main one. I will try to draw Ethan and Sapphire in their real story roles. Imagine Sapphire holding a baby sea otter, and Ethan sitting in a captain's chair. I definitely must redraw Wendel. You people are going to surprised on what I did with him.

You guys are going to be so ENRAGED on who I've made Sapphire's Scourge crush this time around. Read on, my cultists...Read on. Hate on me all you want. I found it amusing to write. Maybe Ethan Calwood will guest review on this blatantly horrible coupling? Arthas has reviewed many times.

* * *

><p>Sapphire impatiently strode up to a pair of deathknights. A leather bag was slung over Sapphire's shoulder. Her black robes kept her warm in the dark, icy corridor.<p>

The deathknights knew who she was, and why she was there. Without question, they opened the double doors for her.

The young fifteen year old nodded thanks to the two deatknights. She trotted down the steps, going deeper and deeper. Sconces in the walls glowed blue. Ice grew on the corners of the steps, and rats fled as Sapphire descended.

Cell doors lined the saronite walls at the end of the stairs. Moans, sighs, and screams echoed in the hall. Sapphire ignored the noises of despair as she continued walking. Hands grasped out of barred windows, crying to be let out. Sapphire did not even look at them.

She found an open door that had screaming emitting from it. Sapphire looked in.

A human woman was on a table, writhing in pain. Two men, with rotting limbs, and missing body parts, stood over her. Sapphire didn't know either of them. She didn't know any of the torturers. Marwyn would have a fit if she spoke with them.

Sapphire watched in the doorway, eyes wide.

The undead used spiked implements to tear open the woman's skin. Sapphire watched as pale skin was ripped aside. Red explode outward. Lines of blood dripped down her. Bits of flesh was ripped away. What was once smooth became churned up. Sapphire winced when the shrieking grew louder.

Sapphire opened her bag, and took out a notebook and a stick of charcoal. She started writing, and occasionally looked up when the torturers did some other form of pain.

Marwyn found her sitting on the floor, still hiding.

"Sapphire...What are you doing?"

The girl looked up, and quickly hid her notebook. Marwyn grabbed her by her robe's collar, and pulled her up.

"I thought I told you not to keep sneaking down here. I must have a word with the guards," He said angrily. Sapphire didn't look up. Marwyn took her out of the dungeons. Sapphire struggled, trying to push away from the deathknight.

"Mar! You're not my father."

The deathknight shook her. "I'm as good as, you little piece of shit. Don't you have something to be? Like...class?"

Sapphire hissed. "I can learn more down in the dungeons than I can in school. I want to see a paladin. Is there one down there?"

"You ever go down there again, and I will beat you so hard that your children will feel it!"

Sapphire scowled, and squirmed in Marwyn's grip. "I don't even have children!"

The deathknight rubbed his face with one hand. "You will have them eventually if I can keep you alive that long."

"Ew. I don't want kids."

They went down a hallway, and to a set of doors. Marwyn let go of Sapphire, and instead, hugged her. Sapphire gasped at the harsh feel of armor. The deathknight opened the door, and pointed.

"Go. And try not to get into a fight this time?"

Sapphire nodded. Marwyn stomped off.

* * *

><p>Rot barked angrily, and scrambled on the floor. He twirled around, and nipped at Sapphire's ankles. Sapphire just continued to write. Rot smacked Sapphire with one paw. He woofed, and bit her hard.<p>

"Ow! Rot...I need to finish this paper on the effects of the Plague on animals."

Rot tilted his head, and sniffed her leg. He rolled around on the floor, and wagged his tail. He barked. Sapphire looked down at him. She was in her room, sitting at the tiny table Marwyn had long found for her. He had found her a stool too, which was what she was sitting on. The only other objects in her room were her bed, and a chest to keep her clothes and other belongings. Books, which Marwyn smuggled for her, were hidden under her bed. Most of them were fiction books, telling of adventures of nonexistent people. Sapphire loved them, having friends in the form of the knights, druids, hunters, and warriors that populated the books.

Sapphire got bit by Rot again. The girl sighed, and stopped writing. Rot wagged his tail furiously as she paid attention to him, rubbing his fuzzy chest, and massaging his scruffy neck.

"Hey...Who's a good boy, fluffy wuffy."

Rot barked, and licked her fingers. She picked him up, and examined her stitchwork on his stomach.

"Haven't ripped your belly today? Definitely a good boy! Marwyn hasn't been able to find me a lot of stitching supplies lately."

There was a knock on the door, and Sapphire gasped. She quickly dropped Rot into her open clothes chest. Rot woofed indignantly. Sapphire slammed the lid down and sat on it.

"Come in!"

Her father came in, making Sapphire gasp. She lowered her head submissively.

"Master..." She muttered.

His voice spoke coldly.

"Daughter. I have come to ask after you. Is the needs of your living body being sufficiently fulfilled?"

"Yes, Master."

"And your...emotional state?"

"Perfectly fine," Sapphire answered, clasping her hands together. Rot scratched at the wooden sides of the chest and howled.

Her father heard.

"What is that?"

Sapphire bit her lip. "My dog, Rot. I've had him for years."

The Lich King laughed. Sapphire never knew if his laughing was good or bad. She saw him approached her, and quickly stood up. Sapphire refused to look up.

Her father opened the chest, and Rot woofed happily. Sapphire watched in silent horror as the Lich King picked up Rot. The dog wagged his tail. Sapphire looked up. Her father held Rot up, and the dog sniffed the Helm on the Lich King's head. The puppy licked it. Sapphire expected her father to crush Rot then and there, but her father just laughed again.

"How adorable. Here. Take this piece of flesh."

He handed Rot to Sapphire, who was stunned. Every single time her father had spoken to her over the years, he had never seem so...friendly. Sapphire didn't say a word as her father walked out. She blinked, and looked at Rot. Rot woofed.

"What just happened?"

"Arf!"

* * *

><p>Sapphire looked around Sword's Rest. The room was large and empty. Wisps of energy flowed around the room, especially around Frostmourne. The rune blade, belonging to Sapphire's father, slowly revolved above its pedestal. Sapphire clutched a skull in her hand.<p>

She slowly walked toward the sword. It always tempted her to touch it, but Sapphire knew that might be her death to dare touch the Lich King's sword.

Sapphire just went close to it, and laid the skull on a pile of other skulls. "Hello, Frostmourne."

She felt much less vulnerable, and looked calmly for the usual guards. Falric and Marwyn were no where to be found. They were known to go off and play card games, or torment lesser undead. Sapphire grinned, and ran down the Hall.

She pulled her coat on as she ran, the fox fur tickling her neck as she pulled it closely. She made her way out the main doors of the Citadel, and went off to the Cathedral of Darkness. Her hood hid her face, despite the wind howling around her.

The Cathedral of Darkness was silent. People sat in rows in the main chamber, praying in their minds. Sapphire ignored most of them, going off to a dark alcove. A figure stood there in equally dark clothes.

"Prince Zyperias!" Sapphire whispered.

She saw his pale countenance, his glowing red eyes. Underneath the dark cloak was red, jewel encrusted robes. A hand with clawed fingers reached out for Sapphire, and she was pulled into an embrace.

"Ah, Sapphire my gem."

The blood elf took her into the darkness of the alcove, and sat down on a bench with her. He was a San'layn, which Marwyn always told Sapphire were foul creatures. They were vampiric in nature, feasting on the blood, flesh, and soul of their victims. But Sapphire wasn't a victim.

She had first seen Prince Zyperias when she had gotten lost in the Citadel, and ended up in the Crimson Halls. The other Darkfallen had wished to kill her, but Zyperias had realized she was the Lich King's daughter, and rescued her from his own kind. After that, Sapphire would spend time with Zyperias, before Marwyn found out. The deathknight had went straight to the Lich King and asked to have Zyperias forbidden from getting near Sapphire.

Sapphire's father had refused, and Marwyn instead ordered Sapphire never to go near the San'layn or the Crimson Halls again. She hadn't seen Zyperias for a long time, only rarely able to sneak away. But he had smuggled her a note to meet her in the Cathedral of Darkness that day.

"Marwyn keeps telling me not to go near you anymore," Sapphire said. Prince Zyperias sighed, and wrapped his arm around her shoulders.

"Don't worry, sweet blood. I will think of some way to show him the truth. I do not want your blood, or soul. I care deeply about you, Sapphire."

Sapphire stared at him lovingly. "I know that."

The San'layn pulled her into a hug.

* * *

><p>Muhahahahahaha!<p> 


End file.
